Lucy & Natsu's first argument
by pixiescribbles
Summary: -


It was their first argument. Ever. Natsu had almost burned down the guild after seeing Dan give Lucy an intimate embrace, catching her off guard. Lucy didn't even notice her ex was there until he embraced her. It was only a matter of seconds before she thought her skin would melt off her bones because of Natsu's anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to Lucy?" His flames were rising higher and growing hotter. "You'd better let go of her and make sure I never see ya again or I'll beat the crap outta you."

After Dan finally decided to let Lucy go and agreed to never return, Lucy came up to Natsu.

"Thanks Natsu, I don't know where he came from but I'm grateful that you helped me get rid of him". Lucy said with a smile on her face.

She could still feel the hot radiance come off of Natsu. Was he still mad? Should couldn't imagine why. She had done nothing wrong.

"Natsu?" She tried again. He glared at her, which he had never done before.

"Next time, handle it your self, I ain't helping you no more." With that he strode off out of the guild. Lucy stood there, perplexed.

"What the hell does that jerk think he's doing? Talking to his girlfriend like that?!" Grey didn't hide the fact that he was more surprised by Natsu than mad.

"I.. I'm not sure.. I have to go, I need to know what's on his mind" Lucy rushed after Natsu, not quite sure if he'll be heading to her apartment to chill out or to his own house.

She decided to look for him at his house first, since he was mad at her there'd be no way he'd be at her apartment. But once entering the house, it was as tidy as the last time she was there and cleaned for Natsu and Happy. They really have been spending a lot of time and having a lot of sleepovers in her apartment, he even has some of his stuff there so he doesn't have to go home and get new stuff all the time. She felt a jolt of joy at that thought, and hurried home. He'd definitely be there.

On entering her apartment she found found him, packing his stuff.

"Natsu! Here you are! Hold on, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Lucy, I'm packing my stuff." He spat the words out with such anger that it startled her.

"Huh, yeah I can see that, but why?" He didn't answer her, instead Natsu avoided her gaze and continued packing. After what felt like forever, he straightened himself out and looked her dead in the eye. She could still see the anger in his eyes, although they were less fiery than an hour before.

"Lucy, I'm going back home. I don't think I'll be coming here for a while, you can ask Grey to accompany you on our next job."

There were two sounds at that moment, the external sharp inhale of Lucy's shocked breath, and internal, the shattering sound of her heart being smashed to pieces.

"Hold on, Natsu, what are you saying exactly? Where did this come from all of a sudden?"

" What do you mean, _all, of, a, sudden_? This isn't sudden Lucy! Not at all!"

The temperature in the room was slightly rising along side of Natsu's anger.

"To me it is sudden Natsu! Look I get that you're mad because of Dan, but it's not really something I have control of is it?"

"It's not just Dan, Lucy. It's a lot more than just that but you don't seem to notice it."

"Then explain to me what else there is. I can't help us get out of this situation if you don't share what's bothering you." Lucy was desperate, what is he so mad about? And why is he holding such a grudge agains her about it. Natsu stood there for a second, debating whether now was the time, but decided against talking. "See ya later Lucy." He didn't even look at her while when he headed for the door.

"NATSU!" Lucy raised her shaking voice, trying to hold herself together. "Natsu, this isn't fair, you can't just walk off after saying all that and expect me to be fine with it. I need to known what made you snap like this, I don't know this Natsu." Natsu stopped dead in his tracks.

"Not fair Lucy? I'm not being fair?" He turned around and looked at her. Her vision wasn't all that clear with the tears in her eyes, but she could see that Natsu was trying best to compose himself.

"You know what isn't fair? Every time we go on a job, that bloody ice brain has to come along only so he can check you out and flirt with you."

"What? Grey doesn't-"

"HE DOES LUCY! Every single time, it's been less ever since we became official but he continues to check you out where I'm present and it bothers me. Whenever we visit Blue Pegasus, or they visit us, or we meet up with them somewhere, or with the Trimens to be more exact! You and Hibiki get along way too well! You know he only wants one thing right, why do you keep on searching for that kind of attention from him? Not to mention how Ren and Eve treat you even when Hibiki is trying to make a move on you! And then Dan! Your ex, Dan! You might've broken up with him years ago, but he follows you around like a goddamn puppy! HOW DO YOU NOT NOTICE THAT?! Why do you act so friendly towards him every time you see him while he has cheated on you so many times?" All of Natsu's frustration came rushing out of his mouth, and his vision became blurry. But he wasn't gonna cry, not in front of Lucy. She can't see him weak, that was the whole reason he never mentioned anything.

"Natsu, you've.. I..." she didn't know what to say. She wanted to talk back head strong and argue why it all wasn't true but she can't tell him that what he's feeling or how he experiences things isn't true.

"I'm sorry," she finally said after staring at the ground for a while. " I had no idea that it came across like that." There were so many things she wanted to say, but she couldn't find the words.

"Look, Lucy. If you don't want to be with me, just say the words. I know there's another man in your life, since you've been having a lot of telephone conversations with him."

"Wait what?" Lucy was surprised he even paid attention to her phone calls at all. On the other hand he has been insecure about her around other males this whole time.

"Natsu, what exactly did you hear me say on the phone?"

_" oh I love you so much, I can't wait to finally tell him,_ bla bla bla." Natsu was always good at mocking people when he was mad, but Lucy couldn't be mad at him about this, she could only laugh.

"Natsu, I was talking to my dad! He found a publisher for my novel! I told him I couldn't wait to show you the very first print of it."

Natsu's mouth fell open with surprise. _Man how stupid can I be?_ He was obviously excited for her but after what he just yelled at her he couldn't just switch his mood. "Oh, I'm happy for you!" He gave her those words with a little smile.

The tension between them was still awkward when Natsu decided to turn back to the door.

"Natsu?"

"Mhm?"

"Look, I know you get upset about those things but I want you to know that the reason that I don't notice what the other men in our lives act or do towards me, is because I only really pay attention to you.

Except for the Trimens, they make it way to obvious, and honestly they annoy the crap outta me. Hibiki has toned it down a few notches ever since Oracion Seis, but I know what they're doing. And about Dan, you're right. I should really just cut off the loose ends. But I do want you to realise that the reason you got mad is beyond my control. It's not my actions that is making you mad, it's theirs. And it's not fair for you to take it out on me."

Lucy was hoping that this would settle it, that Natsu would unpack his stuff and they could drink some tea on the couch while cuddling and watching tv.

"Yeah I know, I'm still going home, though." Natsu said with a sad smile.

They both felt so awkward, they both wanted to hear each other say that they love them and need them to stay, but neither did.

After Natsu closed the door, the stood there waiting. Maybe Lucy would run out and stop him from leaving. But the door didn't open again. On the other side, Lucy was waiting for Natsu to storm back inside and pick her up in one of his big bear hugs he loved to give her. But he didn't come back inside. Swallowing yet another round of tears away, she decided to set some tea water and take a bath. A warm bath with one of her lavender bath bombs should help her calm down.

_I didn't even tell him that I love him.. why didn't I just tell him that I love him?_

She tried to fall asleep, but the bed was too empty, too cold, too lonely without her Salamander.

She was almost asleep when she heard someone opening her front door and sneak inside. She then realised she forgot to lock her door! She was too scared to turn and face the door, and her keys were out of reach. She couldn't get to them without the intruder noticing she was awake. _If_ _only Natsu was here to protect me_! She heard a bag drop, and someone yawning while getting closer to the bed. Her heart was beating so fast and loud, she was sure they could hear it all the way up at Fairy Hills, if he's gonna kidnap me just jank me out of bed so at least it sounds like I put up a fight. Next thing she knows, the person is cuddling up to her underneath the blankets and it feels strangely familiar. "Luce, I could hear your heartbeat at the door. Calm down, it's just me." It was Natsu. Lucy let out a relieved sigh, and rolled over to face Natsu.

"You couldn't sleep either?" She didn't even pretend to be mad that he sneaked in and almost gave her a heart attack, she was just glad he was there.

"Nah, I couldn't fall asleep to only Happy's snoring." He said with one of his cheeky half smiles.

"I don't snore!" Lucy said pouting her bottom lip, exaggerating.

"You do a little!" Natsu laughed and stole a kiss from Lucy before she could say anything else.

"I'm sorry I got mad and yelled at you Luce, I let my emotions get to me." Natsu admitted.

"It's okay, you were mad. I'm sorry I didn't realise your feelings on this matter."

"No Luce, it's not okay. I got jealous, too jealous. I'm supposed to protect you from creeps like your ex but instead I told you I wouldn't. I'm sorry. I won't ever not protect you."

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered shyly.

"Looks like we both have a lot too learn still" Natsu caressed her soft, now colored blush, cheek while pressing his forehead against hers. Together they savoured the moment.

"Natsu, I love you" it came out as a whisper while falling asleep in his arms, but he heard it as clearly as if she had yelled it at him.

"I love you too, Luce."


End file.
